


Do you want to build a snowman?

by nolangerardfuck



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolangerardfuck/pseuds/nolangerardfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige is really confused when a short, strange man approaches him in the university library, asking about building snowmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to build a snowman?

_“Do you want to build a snowman?”_

You direct a piercing glare at the book in your hand as you hear the question repeated, dropping the offending article down on the table as if it had personally wronged you. Your too-big brain seemed befuddled by the sudden intrusion, eyebrows furrowing and cheeks puffing out, annoyed.

Trench coat too long for the small frame and short height, a Douchebag Fedora which didn’t suit his face, and an expectant expression on an admittedly attractive face. You raise one perfectly plucked eyebrow (which was the work of your resident devil-friend Tegoshi Yuya. _Every Saturday._ Blondes are _ferocious,_ people) at the stranger.

“Excuse me?” Right, yes, eloquent. But really, who just walks into a university library looking as if they’re cosplaying Mr Hyde, enquiring about snowmen?

“Yeah, you, shaggy. Do you want to build a snowman?”

You stare. It’s not like attractive strange men walk up to Shigeaki Kato and ask such questions every day, really. Not like you mind this one, but still ( _such a pretty mouth, could do so many things to it--)_. You curse yourself to stay on track.

“Are you okay, sir?” Damn, you just called the short, strange man _sir._ What happened to a night of quiet reading at the library? ( _It’s Saturday; this is what you get for trying to escape Tegoshi and his tweezers)._

“I’m fine, but hey, you look damn fine too.” A wink accompanies this. Mr Hyde is trying to get frisky, apparently.

“What, seriously—“

“You look like you’re in need of a snowman-making-buddy, and I thought I’d volunteer myself. No need to thank me.”

The short, strange man starts walking towards you and _honestly, this is ridiculous, where is everyone else? It can’t be that late._ You shift in your seat uncomfortably, trying to subtly search for an escape. Your cheeks are really turning an unhealthy shade of red, it can’t be healthy.  
Short-and-strange-yet-attractive man stops right next to you, looking at you as someone would look at prey, you think. Damn it. The man is really too close for comfort, and why are you feeling so short with him looming above you like that, god—

“You should call me when you’re ready to embrace your inner longing for a snowman. _Oh whatever, Jin’s ideas are really stupid, explains why he never gets laid—“_ the man continues muttering to himself in what he _thinks_ is an inconspicuous whisper, which gives you the odd urge to smile. Confusion is still laid across your features when the man lays a card down on the table and quickly walks away, leaving you dumbfounded.

"Nishikido Ryo, the only ~~pimp daddy~~ snowman buddy you will ever need!”

  
The line is scribbled and crossed out a few times, with dubious changes made, on a piece of hello kitty notepad paper. A phone number is underneath, of course.

 _(Later, Ryo-who-is-actually-a-student-at-your-Uni, who knew, will never admit how big his crush on you actually was, for him to resort to asking **Akanishi Jin** for advice. That’s okay, though, because you could tell anyway from the soft smile on his face every time he would wrap his arms around you and call you his “blushing shaggy library kitten”. Ryo never lets that go.)_  
 


End file.
